


Garbage

by paxch1



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxch1/pseuds/paxch1
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Garbage

His hair is still green.  
(How long has it been?)

The hands he’s come to adore are still circling at his hips, and only his hips.  
Never daring to dip into his thighs.

After all, He had asked him not to. The blonde man complied.

He hadn’t been this affectionate in days. He must have planned on this. He must have.

He leans into the space in between Arthur’s shoulders;  
(How long has it been?)

“You’re so pretty..”

His hand moves up. He traces Arthur’s Ribs, his chest, his collarbones..

“So pretty.”

He wraps his unoccupied arm around to the other side of his partner’s waist, almost in an embrace. He moves his forehead to Arthur’s right shoulder blade and kisses his back.

Arthur makes a noise.  
Not loud, not heated. Just a little hum.

The other man notices.  
He always notices.

He kisses him again. Shifts his own hips.  
He likes how they fit together. Their bodies are still warm.

Arthur forgets when he had his last cigarette, He contemplates lighting another. 

He hadn’t been back in this room for days. This wasn’t his mother’s bed.

The blonde man had missed him. You could hear it in his voice. The feeling was more than mutual.

Arthur twists around to straddle him, still sitting up. The other man’s scars crease upward in response.

“What’re ya thinking about, Fleck?”

“You’d look nice in green.”


End file.
